Un peu de douceur
by Yume ka Mage
Summary: Tenten se dispute avec Neji et finit dans le lit de sa cousine. L'une a trop bu et l'autre est curieuse, câlins en perspective... OS, Yuri TentenHinata


**Titre :** Un peu de douceur

**Auteur :** Yume

**Disclaimer** : je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages.

**Résumé** : Tenten se dispute avec Neji et finit dans le lit de sa cousine. L'une a trop bu et l'autre est curieuse, câlins en perspective… OS, UR, persos peut-être légèrement OOC, Yuri, Lemon

**Pairing** : TentenNeji (suggéré), TentenHinata

**NDA** : bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Tenten vida son verre d'un trait, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres en constatant le froncement de sourcils de Neji. Qu'il active son Byakugan si ça lui chantait, ça ne la rendrait pas moins résistante à l'alcool. Elle était peut-être incapable de rivaliser avec lui en combat mais elle pouvait l'avoir dans d'autres domaines.<p>

Neji analysa la situation. Sa partenaire se tenait encore droite malgré la quantité de saké ingurgitée mais lui arrivait à sa limite. Même si Tenten cédait maintenant, il devrait encore avaler deux doses pour gagner. Il allait perdre, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute mais son honneur lui interdisait d'abandonner. Il leva le coude pour la énième fois de la soirée. Le liquide brûla sa gorge à son passage et il fut pris d'un violent tournis. Pourtant, il prit le second verre pour assurer son avance. Il en renversa la moitié avant même d'atteindre ses lèvres. Sa main tremblait et l'air triomphant de son opposante l'agaça.

Tenten perçut qu'il était à bout, elle prit une longue rasade au goulot de la bouteille, il ne la battrait pas ce soir. Dire qu'ils pourraient être en train de sa câliner tendrement avant de s'endormir plutôt que Neji soit au bord de la nausée et qu'elle continue de le défier alors qu'elle n'avait même plus envie de sa récompense. Elle sursauta quand le saké lui fut arraché des mains et balancé contre le mur alors que son petit ami s'emparait de ses lèvres brutalement. C'était toujours pareil, ils se disputaient d'un rien et se provoquaient de différentes manières. La tension qu'ils accumulaient finissait par exploser et ils en revenaient à leur idée de départ.

Aujourd'hui tout avait commencé lors de leurs préliminaires. Neji appréciait particulièrement qu'elle lui fasse une fellation et Tenten avait accepté, se plaçant de façon à ce que son amant puisse lui prodiguer la même caresse buccale. Au bout de deux ans de relation, c'était un plaisir qu'elle n'avait encore jamais découvert. Il l'avait alors repoussée en prétextant qu'un homme de son rang ne s'abaisserait pas à placer sa tête entre les cuisses d'une femme. Elle était entrée dans une rage silencieuse, trop effarée pour y croire. Elle ne savait plus comment ils en étaient arrivés là mais le duel au saké était le moyen de désamorcer le conflit. Elle se fichait du pourquoi maintenant que Neji relevait sa chemise de nuit pour l'asseoir sur la table et s'agenouiller entre ses jambes. Elle bascula le buste en arrière dans l'attente de cette vague de satisfaction.

Toutefois, elle ne vint pas. Neji semblait figé sur son intimité sans pour autant l'approcher. Elle lui saisit le menton dans un geste brusque pour forcer leurs regards à se croiser. Mal lui en prit, son petit ami tourna de l'œil et s'effondra au sol. Toute colère contenue, elle sauta de la table et se retint de lui enfoncer dans le cœur le kunaï qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle pour sa sécurité. Elle risquerait de regretter un comportement aussi impulsif. Elle enjamba le corps inerte, l'abandonnant dans cette position. Elle prierait toute la nuit pour que ce soit son oncle qui le découvre cuvant sur le sol de la bibliothèque, son honneur en prendrait un coup…

Traversant les couloirs pour rejoindre la chambre de Neji, Tenten passa devant celle d'Hinata. La lumière filtrait sous le pas de la porte, son amie ne supportait pas de dormir dans le noir. Elle sourit et toqua sur le chambranle dans l'espoir de se faire inviter. Un grommellement incompréhensible lui répondit mais elle se dit que c'était bien suffisant. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elles passeraient la nuit dans le même lit, Hinata était habituée aux disputes entre les deux amoureux. De plus, Tenten n'aimait pas être seule dans le lit de son amant. La pièce était certes confortable mais l'ambiance était froide, il ne l'avait meublée que du strict nécessaire. Alors que celle de sa cousine débordait de bibelots en tous genres offerts par ses amis. Les couleurs étaient aussi discrètes mais moins sobres. Neji affectionnait le noir et les nuances de gris quand Hinata mariait les teintes chaudes d'un dégradé de marrons.

La jeune femme pénétra dans la chambre et se dirigea vers le lit. Son amie était ramassée sur un bord, quasiment en position fœtale. Tenten se glissa entre les draps et se tourna vers l'extérieur. Le sommeil la gagnait, elle voulut cacher son kunaï entre le matelas et le sommier mais ses doigts rencontrèrent un obstacle. Elle se redressa légèrement sur un coude et tira sur l'objet coincé là. Dans son esprit brumeux, elle réalisa vaguement que si sa propriétaire l'avait mis hors de portée, c'était pour éviter qu'on le découvre. Pourtant qu'Hinata puisse cacher quelque chose attisait sa curiosité. Elle ressortit un exemplaire d'un Icha Icha Paradise et retint un rire étonné. N'en ayant jamais lu, elle voulut le feuilleter. Le livre s'ouvrit sur un marque-pages qui tomba sur son oreiller. C'était une photo de Naruto, alors son béguin pour lui n'était toujours pas passé ? En remettant l'image en place, Tenten parcourut quelques lignes de la page. C'était un passage explicite mais tendre, la première fois d'une jeune fille a priori. Nul doute qu'Hinata devait ressasser l'action en s'imaginant avec son fantasme blond dans ses rêves humides. Estimant avoir assez joué les voyeuses, elle replaça le livre dans sa cachette et se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée.

Un gémissement la tira de ses songes. La voix trop aiguë et la peau lisse sous ses doigts n'appartenaient pas à Neji. Tenten tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs mais la seule conclusion logique était une vilaine gueule de bois. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir la cousine de son amant.

- Hinata ?

Elles étaient face à face, le visage à quelques centimètres et elle se rendit compte que sa main s'était glissée sous la nuisette de son amie. Cette dernière était rougissante et avait les yeux brillants. Hinata soupira, les caresses prodiguées par la petite-amie de son cousin étaient agréables. Elle n'avait rien dit car elle savait qu'elles ne lui étaient pas destinées mais c'était la première fois qu'on la touchait aussi intimement et elle était curieuse de ces sensations. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir réveillée et en était gênée. Tenten ôta précipitamment sa main.

- Excuse-moi, je…

- N… Non, tu devais juste rêver de Neji.

Elle ne bégayait pas devant son amie en temps normal mais son trouble lui fit baisser le regard.

- J'aurai plutôt envie de le tuer pour l'instant, pas de le câliner.

- Pourquoi ?

Tenten hésita à lui répondre puis se lança.

- Il est comme bien des mecs, il veut tout mais ne cherche pas à me faire plaisir. Ne te laisse pas avoir par Naruto. S'il te demande quelque chose, qu'il le fasse en premier.

- Mais je ne sors pas avec…

- C'est valable pour tous.

- Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles.

- Le sexe…

Hinata tenta de se faire encore plus petite dans le lit, son inexpérience lui semblait flagrante. Comme si son corps tout entier hurlait qu'elle était vierge. Que ce soient ses seins dont la pointe s'était dressée sous sa nuisette ou bien son entrejambe qui la chatouillait agréablement de cette proximité avec une autre personne.

- Le sexe, répéta-t-elle doucement.

- Ouais, crois-moi, la masturbation est bien meilleure, au moins tu n'es pas déçue.

Tenten lui donnait trop d'informations, elle sentait qu'elle allait mourir d'embarras.

- Pourtant, je croyais qu'avec Neji, ça allait.

Son amie lui sourit tendrement, Hinata remarqua qu'elle était songeuse, laissant sa main caresser la naissance de sa poitrine à la limite de sa nuisette.

- Oui, je suis juste fâchée. Et un peu ivre. Je voulais juste un peu de douceur. S'il te ressemblait plus, peut-être…

Tenten avait tourné sa tête vers elle et leurs visages étaient encore plus proches. Hinata était hypnotisée par cette main qui semblait procurer une agréable détente à sa propriétaire et s'humecta les lèvres. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand la bouche de son amie se posa sur la sienne. Elle n'osa pas la repousser même quand elle sentit sa langue la caresser. D'abord parce que, de son propre aveu, elle était saoule. Et ensuite parce que c'était bon. Bien meilleur que le premier baiser qu'elle avait reçu. Il faut dire que Naruto avait été aussi maladroit qu'elle. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble et le garçon ne se doutait en rien de ses sentiments mais il lui avait fait part de sa gêne vis-à-vis de ses camarades. Il n'avait embrassé que Sasuke, par accident, et était l'objet de leurs moqueries quand ils venaient à parler de filles. Elle ignorait comment mais elle avait réussi à lui proposer de s'entraîner avec elle. Il l'avait presque mordu dans son empressement puis s'était excusé de lui faire subir ça alors qu'elle en aimait sûrement un autre.

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour sa meilleure amie qui s'empressa d'aller à la rencontre de sa langue. Ce baiser était si différent qu'elle songea un instant qu'il aurait dû être le premier, elle aurait ainsi pu guider l'élu de son cœur. Pour le sexe, ce devait être pareil, elle devrait avoir sa première fois avec quelqu'un d'expérimenté qui saurait lui donner du plaisir.

Tenten aventura sa main sur les hanches de son amie. La fragilité d'Hinata et la timidité de son baiser lui donnaient envie de la rassurer. Elle était trop fatiguée pour réfléchir à ses gestes, ses doigts remontant sur le tissu pour atteindre la poitrine de l'autre jeune fille. Cette dernière gémit dans sa bouche quand son pouce frôla un mamelon déjà tendu. Toujours pendue à ses lèvres, elle libéra le sein de son vêtement. Hinata se recula pour reprendre son souffle et haleta d'impatience en voyant cette bouche si douée se pencher pour lécher ce téton tentateur. Sous la vague de chaleur qui la saisit, elle s'accrocha à la taille de Tenten qui se colla davantage à elle.

Elles échangèrent un regard, elles savaient toutes deux que leurs actes étaient insensés pourtant l'idée d'arrêter n'effleura l'esprit ni de l'une ni de l'autre. Hinata voulait une découverte de cette volupté avec délicatesse, ce que pouvait lui offrir son amie. Quant à Tenten, cette étreinte paisible semblait naturelle, elle en avait besoin pour se retrouver. Elle sourit quand son amie entreprit d'explorer son buste, sa main se dirigeant inexorablement vers sa poitrine.

Hinata retint son souffle en découvrant cette chair douce et rebondie. Elle imita les gestes de sa partenaire, posant sa paume contre cette chaleur et usant son pouce pour faire réagir ce mamelon, symbole de son excitation. Tenten continua de jouer avec sa langue sur cette poitrine offerte mais sa main descendit flatter la chute de rein de la jeune héritière. Celle-ci frissonna sous la caresse, les doigts survolaient à peine sa peau. Elle laissa son amie la basculer sur le dos pour se positionner au-dessus d'elle. Le poids de son corps, leurs jambes entremêlées, elle s'enivrait de ces sensations.

Tenten avait inconsciemment pris la direction des événements, elle était la plus expérimentée des deux, sauf qu'en matière de corps féminin, elle ne connaissait que le sien. Elle traitait Hinata en mélangeant la façon dont elle aimait se toucher seule et les attentions que Neji lui portait. La chaleur de la peau et le souffle court de la jeune femme sous elle la rassurait sur le plaisir qu'elle lui prodiguait. Elle remonta à hauteur de son visage pour l'embrasser. De l'index, elle passa sur le ventre plat avant de descendre dessiner le contour de son pubis. Hinata haleta, se crispant légèrement. Sa main droite lui pétrit le sein un peu trop fermement tandis que l'autre se referma en lui griffant l'omoplate. Tenten calma son appréhension en se promenant sur sa cuisse. Elle en profita pour lui écarter un peu les jambes et se caler entre. Elle retrouva vite le chemin vers l'intimité de son amie. Cette fois, sa réaction fut différente. Hinata se tendit sous elle mais en poussant un long gémissement quand ses doigts rencontrèrent les lèvres humides d'anticipation. Du majeur, elle les écarta pour masser l'entrée du vagin.

Hinata ne touchait plus Tenten, elle était incapable de ressentir ce que son amie lui infligeait et de bouger en même temps. Sur elle, sa partenaire déjà légère sembla peser de moins en moins. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour la voir s'éloigner de son visage, sa bouche l'embrassait à travers le tissu de son vêtement de nuit. Elles étaient toutes deux restées habillées, la nudité comme les paroles auraient sûrement rompu le charme de ce moment. La petite-amie de son cousin passa les bras sous ses cuisses et déposa des baisers à l'intérieur, se rapprochant de son aine. Elle cessa de respirer en sentant un souffle chaud à proximité de son vagin et sursauta en hoquetant quand une langue prit la place des doigts aux portes de son intimité.

Tenten fut surprise du goût sur ses papilles, c'était beaucoup plus sucré qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, une pure gourmandise en comparaison de la saveur un tantinet âcre de Neji. Après cette première léchouille de test, elle y alla plus franchement, écartant les lèvres du vagin. La zone bien humidifiée, elle les suçota avant de s'orienter sur le clitoris. Le bouton de chair était déjà gonflé, Hinata n'était pas habituée à telle gâterie, elle ne s'était peut-être même jamais touchée ainsi.

Les bruits de succion et le corps alangui de son amie l'émoustillaient. Cette dernière commençait à s'agiter, la jouissance était proche. Tenten maintint une de ses cuisses d'une main tandis que de l'autre elle retourna titiller sa poitrine. Ses mouvements de langue se firent plus précis et rapides. Positionnée juste au-dessus de cette zone excitante, elle la stimulait sans relâche. Les jambes de sa partenaire se resserrèrent soudainement.

Les yeux révulsés, Hinata se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un cri de pur plaisir. Elle avait déjà essayé de se caresser mais jamais elle n'avait obtenu une telle explosion dans son bas-ventre. Tenten cessa la stimulation avant que ça ne devienne douloureux et revint s'allonger sur elle. Son bassin faisait maintenant agréablement pression sur son pubis. Elle ne l'embrassa que dans le cou, certainement pour lui éviter de goûter sa propre saveur. La jeune fille voulait lui donner une satisfaction semblable mais ses jambes semblaient être réduites à l'état de coton. Elle saisit le visage de celle qui l'avait fait jouir et, d'un regard, lui fit comprendre ses intentions.

Tenten hésita un instant à céder à la requête silencieuse, elle en mourait d'envie mais trouvait ça injuste pour son amie si innocente. Pourtant, sa raison perdit vite la bataille quand la main d'Hinata toucha timidement ses fesses. Elle se redressa alors et vint la dominer, un genou près de chaque joue. Elle s'appuya au mur, laissant suffisamment d'espace pour que ce soit l'autre jeune fille qui vienne cueillir son intimité. D'un geste mal assuré, le cunnilingus lui fut rendu. Le membre humide et chaud était délicieux, la caresse adoucie, c'était incomparable. Il fallait qu'elle puisse convaincre Neji, elle ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Ne voulant pas abuser, elle s'éloigna de la bouche et revint s'asseoir sur le ventre de son amie. Elle lui saisit une main, l'amenant à son vagin et lui fit introduire deux doigts. Elle commença à se mouvoir sur ces appendices, le frottement sur sa paroi interne la démangeait agréablement. Elle prit appui sur la poitrine d'Hinata et accéléra la montée de son orgasme en touchant son clitoris.

La vision de la jeune femme se donnant du plaisir sur elle était incroyable. Hinata sentait les muscles du vagin se contracter et se relâcher autour de ses doigts à mesure que le plaisir montait en sa partenaire. Dans une plainte sourde, Tenten se tendit, elle venait d'atteindre le sommet de son bien-être et s'écarta des doigts qui l'avaient aidée. Elle se pencha et les prit en bouche pour les nettoyer de son fluide et s'allongea auprès de son amie. Hinata profita de son moment post-orgasmique pour s'emparer une dernière fois de ses lèvres, mélangeant leurs arômes intimes. Toutes deux épuisées, elles s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Ce fut un Neji irascible et à moitié malade qui les réveilla. N'ayant pas trouvé sa petite-amie dans sa chambre après que son oncle lui ait fait remarquer son manque de tenue, il s'était douté qu'elle s'était réfugiée chez sa cousine. Cette dernière ne sortit même pas de son lit, se contentant de sourire tendrement à Tenten. Celle-ci était en bien meilleure forme que lui et elle le conduisit dans son lit pour qu'il se repose. Elle s'étendit à ses côtés et l'observa, songeuse. Il avait encore quelque chose à régler avec elle.

- Tenten, pour cette histoire de…

- Cunnilingus, ce n'est pas si dur à dire.

- Pour toi.

- Je crois que tous les Hyûga ne sont pas réfractaires à cette pratique.

- Comment ?

- Réfléchis, n'est-ce pas déshonorant de ne pas satisfaire sa partenaire ?

Elle sourit, satisfaite de son argument. Neji ne pourrait plus lui refuser si c'était synonyme de bafouer cette fierté propre à son clan. Il acquiesça, elle avait gagné.

- Ma cousine allait bien ? Elle avait l'air étrange, ce n'est pas son genre de rester aussi tard au lit.

- Elle a peut-être fait un beau rêve…


End file.
